KOTOKO
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''KOTOKO (ことこ) *'Nombre real: 堀川 琴子 *'Nombre real (romaji): '''Horikawa Kotoko *'Profesión: 'Cantante y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Sapporo, Prefectura de Hokkaido, Japón *'Estatura: '150cm *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo zodiacal: 'Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'Agencia: '''Geneon Entertainment/I’ve Sound Sobre KOTOKO KOTOKO desde su infancia se noto su interes en escribir canciones. Al graduarse de la escuela preparatoria acudió al School HAURA de Sapporo. Con la ayuda de un profesor universitario de dicha escuela, hizo un demo para una audición del grupo I’ve, un grupo de compositores musicales y letristas (la mayoría mujeres) que realiza bandas sonoras para juegos ren'ai y eroge; y fue incluida en dicho grupo. Kotoko hace su '''debut' musical como letrista con la canción Pure Heart ~Sekai de Ichiban Anata ga Suki~. Su debut como vocalista sería con la canción Close to me… del álbum Out flow. Su primer éxito se noto en el album HANE apareciendo en la posición 7º de la lista de Oricon. Entre los meses de julio y agosto del mismo año hace una gira de conciertos por seis ciudades japonesas. El 17 de noviembre de 2004, KOTOKO canta el tema principal del anime Kannazuki no Miko, Re-sublimity, alcanzando la posición 8º de la lista de Oricon. El 4 de abril de 2007, se estrena el tema principal de la película Gekijōban Shakugan no Shana, Tenjō o Kakeru Monotachi, alcanzando la posición doce de la lista de Oricon. Con muchos y otros albums y singles KOTOKO es una de las cantantes más populares en japón debido a que ha contribuido con openings y'' endings'' en los animes y videojuegos: Colorful Kiss, Hayate no Gotoku!, Kannazuki no Miko, Mahō Shōjo Tai Ars, Maria-sama ga Miteru, Onegai Teacher, Onegai Twins, Shakugan no Shana, Starship Operators y Motto To love ru. Discografía 'Álbum' 'Single' Recopilaciones y Otros ** 2002.06.26 Disintegration (#1 Namida no Chikai, #2 Flow ~Mizu no Umareta Basho~, #3 I can't get over your best smile, #6 Resolution of Soul, #7 Wing My Way, #10 Kimi yo, Yasashii Kaze ni Nare) ** 2002.06.28 Deep Fantasy Mini Fan Disc ~priere~ (#2 Times Roll On) ** 2003.09.05 LAMENT (#3 Face of Fact, #4 Save your heart -Album Mix-'' (with Utatsuki Kaori), #5 ''Kageri -Album Mix-'', #8 ''Feel in tears, #9 Natsukusa no Senro (with Utatsuki Kaori), #13 Lament) ** 2003.09.05 OUT FLOW (#1 Heart of Hearts, #2 Close to me..., #5 sensitive) ** 2003.11.27 SHORT CIRCUIT (#1 Change my Style ~Anata Konomi no Watashi ni~, #2 Ren'ai CHU! -Remix-'' (withUtatsuki Kaori), #4 ''Sakuranbo KISS! ~Bakuhatsu da Mo~n~, #8 Achichi na Natsu no Monogatari, #9 Magical Sweetie, #10 Cream + Mint, #12 Omoide wa Kaze no Naka de..., #13 Short Circuit) ** 2004.12.29 Mixed Up -I've Remix Style- (#8 Namida no Chikai -The Diving Pledge of Tears-'' (涙の誓い)) ** 2005.02.23 Starship Operators (#37 ''Chi ni Kaeru ~On the Earth~ (TV Size)) ** 2005.06.24 Motto Love Chu! Happy Come Come (#5 Renai CHU! Parapara remix 1, #6 Renai CHU! Parapara remix 2, #7 Renai CHU! (恋愛 CHU!)) ** 2005.09.30 Collective (#2 Abyss, #6 We Survive, #8 Lupe, #11 Imaginary affair, #13 Trust You're Truth ~Ashita wo Mamoru Yakusoku~, #14 Collective) ** 2007.04.04 Love Planet Five - Tenjou wo Kakeru Mono Tachi （天壌を翔る者たち） (with MELL, Eiko Shimamiya,Kaori Utatsuki and Mami Kawada) ** 2007.06.22 SHORT CIRCUIT II (#1 Nee, ...Shiyou yo!, #2 ↑Seishun Rocket↑, #3 Princess Bride!, #5 Atarashii Koi no Katachi -SHORT CIRCUIT II EDIT-'', #6 ''Mighty Heart ~Aru Hi no Kenka, Itsumo no Koigokoro~, #7''Hajimemashite, Koi., #8 ''Otomegokoro＋√Nekomimi＝∞ (KOKOTO & Shimamiya Eiko), #9 Kyururun Kiss de JUMBO♪♪, #11 Princess Brave!, #13 Maple Syrup, #14 Double HarmoniZe Shock!! (with Utatsuki Kaori) ** 2007.12.29 I've MANIA Tracks Vol. 1 (#3 HALLUCINO -Remix-'', #5 ''Time heals all sorrows, #9 Crossed Destiny, #10''Philosophy -Proto type Mix-'') ** 2008.09.24 master groove circle (Disc 1 #1 Suppuration -core- (G.M.S. remix), #4 Real Onigokko (Ben Watkins from JUNO REACTOR mix); Disc 2 #1 Re-sublimity (Shiva Joerg & HARD STUFF remix), #5 UZU-MAKI (Eat Static Remix)) ** 2008.12.28 The Front Line Covers (#3 Kisetsu no Shizuku; #10 Belvedia) ** 2009.03.25 I've Sound 10th Anniversary "Departed to the future" Special CD BOX (Disc 2 snIpe) ** 2009.12.29 I've MANIA Tracks Vol. 2 (#3 prime -"thank you" and "from now"-'', #6 ''absurd, #8 YA・KU・SO・KU, #9''CAVE'', #11 Fatally, #13 ↑Seishun Rocket↑ (KOTOKO to Utatsuki Kaori) ** 2010.06.25 SHORT CIRCUIT III (#1 blossomdays, #2 Raspberry, #3 Crash Course ~Koi no Tokubetsu Lesson~(KOTOKO to Utatsuki Kaori), #5 I need magic ~Tokenai Magi Kyun~, #6 O*Ma*Ma*Go*To. #7 Stars Biscuit. #8 Swift Love ~Kenzen Danshi ni Mono Mousu~. #10 lilies line, #11 Yumemiboshi boom! boom!, #12 Shoushiki! Butler Koushinkyoku. #14 Hoshizora Interceptor (KOTOKO to Utatsuki Kaori) ** 2010.09.24 EXTRACT (Disc 1 #1 La clef ~Meikyuu no Kagi~, #2 Ketsudan no entrance, #3 la piacere, #5 oblivion. #9 jihad. #11 Leaf ticket, #12 bumpy-Jumpy!; Disc 2 #1 Restoration ~Chinmoku no Sora~, #3 Onaji Sora no Shita de, #5 Gensou no Houseki, #7 HALLUCINO, #9 Undying Love) ** 2010.12.29 I've MANIA Tracks Vol. 3 (#2 cross up, #9 loose, #10 I pray to stop my cry) ** 2011.07.29 Tribal Link (#L01 IMMORAL, #R12 FLY TO THE TOP) ** 2011.12.29 Shimamiya Eiko - 5TEARS - EIKO SHIMAMIYA PRODUCE (#1 JUPITER ~2012~ K-Style) ** 2012.04.06 ACCEL WORLD SPECIAL SAMPLER (#2 →unfinished→ TV-Size) ** 2012.02.24 Hatsuyuki Sakura Special Soundtrack (#23 Presto, #24 Presto (instrumental)) ** 2012.02.29 Shakugan no Shana F SUPERIORITY SHANA III Vol. I (#3 Light My Fire TV-Size) ** 2012.06.29 G.C. BEST I've GIRLS COMPILATION BEST (#4 Onaji Sora no Shita de, #7 Natsukusa no Senro -Album Mix-'' ('KOTOKO''' to Utatsuki Kaori), #8 Wing my Way, #9 Face of Fact, #14 Leaf ticket, #15 jihad, #16''HALLUCINO'', #18 bumpy-Jumpy!, #19 oblivion, #20 Imaginary affair, #23 COLLECTIVE) ** 2012.06.29 Omaira BEST SHORT CIRCUIT BEST (#1 Sakuranbo Kiss, #2 Princess Bride!, #3 Princess Brave, #4''Nee, ... Shiyou yo!'' , #5 Otome Kokoro + √Nekomimi =∞ (KOTOKO to Shimamiya Eiko), #6 Lilies line, #8 ↑Seishun Rocket↑ , #10'' blossomdays'', #11 SHORT CIRCUIT, #12 Double HarmoniZe Shock!! (KOTOKO and Utatsuki Kaori) #13 Maple Syrup) ** 2012.07.29 Visual Arts 20th Anniversary (Sakura Mau Saka wo, Kimi to Aruku and Orpheus ~Kimi to Kanaderu Ashita e no Uta~) ** 2012.09.28 Pure Girl Theme Song & Soundtrack (#1 One-Chance!! / '''KOTOKO' & Hiromi Sato'') ** 2012.10.24 Circle of fifth (disc 1, #1 Shooting Star, disc 2, #3 World Link, #4 Teller of World '') ** 2013.12.20 Karumaruka＊Circle Complete Soundtrack (Disc 1 #1 ''Floating Up) ** 2014.12.24 master groove circle "NIJIIRO" (#8 ''Maple Syrup -Awaken Somebody mix-, #11 Nee, Shiyou Yotsu! -Psy Speed Spin mix-'') Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Perfil Oficial en Warner Home Video * Sitio de NBC-Universal * Twitter Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JPop Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCompositora